Pokemon Kanto, The Ultimate Journey
by walkthru
Summary: Come and join in with Romeo as he journeys across Kanto to get all of the eight badges and become a Pokemon Master. With all your favourite anime characters, an intensifying adventure, and a plot with immense twists and turns. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1: An Electric Beginning

Pokemon Kanto, The Story Chapter One: An Electric Beginning 

Today was the day. Romeo had been waiting fourteen years before he could pursue his dream of competing in the Pokemon Indigo League, and if he did well in that, maybe other regions.

Yesterday had been Romeo's coveted fourteenth birthday. He had celebrated the night away, and then longtime friend of his father, Professor Oak, had presented him with the best gift of all. A Pokemon! And today, Oak was going to give Romeo a list of options.

He rushed downstairs, thrusting on a vest-like t-shirt and some worn-out blue jeans before ambling down to the famous laboratory of the Professor. Romeo's house was special. It had once belonged to now-Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, a real hero in Pallet Town, where Romeo now resided.

Finally arriving at the laboratory, Romeo slammed the door open and smiled. There was Tony, Professor Oak's favorite assistant, leaning on a computer desk, eagerly waiting for him.

"Ah, Romeo. We were just quoting the great Shakespeare … wherefore art thou Romeo? And then, there you are. You just popped up. And just to think, Oak was about to give me your Pokemon if you didn't turn up …"

Tony frowned and made a gesture as if to say, "Right this way." Romeo had never been deep inside Oak's lab before, and was fascinated at all the Pokemon inside. He had never even seen some of them.

"Halt," Tony belted. In front of Romeo was an amazing metal desk, with three indents in it. Romeo ran his hand on the desk. It was smooth, unlike any metal Romeo had felt. Inside the three indents were three pokeballs. They were as shiny as new dry-cleaned clothes. He touched the seal, and a great rush of warmth came over him. Romeo had happiness whenever he felt a Pokemon was content, and the one inside this pokeball seemed so. Romeo looked up.

It was Seth. The great-grandson of Professor Oak, and the son of Gary Oak, the man that had gone missing only two years ago. Gary had never been found, but to Seth, he had no sign of grief. Romeo and Seth had been worst rivals since they were kids, and they were starting their journey on the same day.

"Romeo. You're here. I was just about to think you weren't going to make it," Seth snapped.

"Me too, actually," Tony said from behind Romeo, his white lab-coat waving about because of the fans.

Romeo looked up angrily at Seth.

"This is the happiest day of my life, and you're not going to ruin it, Seth," Romeo exclaimed. He clenched his fist and raised it at Seth. "Okay?" he said threateningly, and for the first time, Seth looked scared.

"Okay, okay…" Seth muttered, but before he was done apologizing, Tony pointed to the doorway, where Professor Oak was approaching.

His feet went clankety-clank as he smiled at Romeo, but even more happily at his relative, Seth.

"So, I see you two are both ready for your first Pokemon? Now, I don't want to show family favoritism –" Oak winked at Seth, "so Romeo, you can have first pick. Just go ahead and pick one of the three Pokemon. They're all different electric types. Electric Pokemon inspired me ever since Ash Ketchum became a Pokemon Master with just a Pikachu."

_All electrics, _Romeo thought, _that doesn't bother me, I know which one to go for. _Romeo immediately seized the pokeball he had touched earlier, the one that made him feel good. Professor Oak looked at him suspiciously.

"You're a bit eager, aren't you, Romeo?" he commented. "Well, never mind. Go on, Seth, it's your pick."

Seth looked at the two smooth pokeballs left. He studies hard, looking from one to the other, as if expecting something to happen. He seemed to be analyzing the balls. Suddenly, the look of concentration fell right from his face, and he smiled.

"I'll take you," Seth said to the pokeball on the right. He picked it up and kissed the seal. He looked at the sky and whispered something to himself, hoisting the pokeball in the air. Romeo was sure he overheard the word, "father."

Professor Oak looked at Seth with love. He approached him, and they hugged each other. Seth smiled at the Professor, and Oak smiled back. Then out of nowhere, Oak suddenly flinched and just remembered that Romeo and his assistant, Tony, were both in the room.

"Well, boys," the Professor said, addressing both Seth and Romeo, "Don't you want to find out what Pokemon you now own?"

That was a good point. Romeo almost forgot he now had a Pokemon. _Whatever Pokemon is in my pokeball, I'm going to love it, _Romeo thought to himself. Even so, he still was curious to know what electric-type he had.

But before Romeo could throw his pokeball, he heard a cry from Seth.

"Go, Pokeball!" Seth shouted, launching his Pokemon not far away from Tony's head. Tony shrieked, as there was a burst of light and Seth's pokeball was thrust back into his hands empty. There, in front of him, was a small dog-like Pokemon. It barked playfully at Seth.

"What is it?" Romeo and Seth asked together. Professor Oak crouched and stroked the funny looking dog Pokemon and then stood upright again. He turned around and took two identical objects from another shiny metal desk from behind him.

"Use this," the Professor said, and he placed one of the things in Seth's hand, and one in Romeo's. "They are Pokedex's. A Pokedex tells you about all sorts of Pokemon. I want you guys to go all around Kanto, and find all sorts of Pokemon, getting the data on this Pokedex. When you do, come back to me. I have one spare, but I've got no-one to give it to," Oak said, and then sighed. Tony twitched, with a jealous look in his eyes.

"**Shinx,"** Seth and Romeo's Pokedex's said at the same time. Both trainers were taken by surprise. **"An electric Pokemon with resemblance to a dog. As it evolves, it begins to look more like a powerful cat. Its main moves are currently Spark, Tackle, and Tail Whip, but the more powerful it gets, the better moves it learns."** The Pokedex then automatically closed.

"Wow!" Seth yelled. "I've got a Shinx!" The enthusiastic dog jumped into Seth's arms and licked his face affectionately. Even Romeo was impressed. He was beginning to wonder if his new Pokemon could ever match up to that Shinx. He was still wondering what it was.

"Well," Professor Oak said impatiently to him. "Throw your pokeball, then."

"Right," Romeo answered, and nodded. His pokeball had gotten sweaty in his hands. He threw it gently, and another explosion of light came and went. He caught his pokeball, and looked in front of him to see what had come out.

It looked like some sort of yellow and black mouse-child. It reminded Romeo of a cute toddler. "Kid, kid," it said. Suddenly, Romeo's Pokedex opened again, and a light in the corner flashed.

"Elekid. An electric Pokemon that makes friends very easily but is mischievous. Its evolutions are amongst the most powerful of the electric-type. Its main moves are Thundershock, Thunder Wave, and Slam. Elekid is a fast Pokemon and is a force to be reckoned with."

Elekid ran up to Romeo and hugged him. All of a sudden, Romeo wasn't so jealous of Seth anymore. Tony, however, was beginning to show a look of hatred at the two new trainers.

Professor Oak then sighed. "Well, I guess you two are done. I just wish I hadn't bought three Pokedex's and three Pokemon. Now I don't know what to do with the last two. Are there any takers?" Oak muttered jokingly.

"Yes," came a voice from behind Romeo and Seth. Tony was the one that answered, and he was shaking like a twig in a breeze. Romeo was puzzled. And by the look of it, so was Professor Oak.

"Huh?" the Professor asked.

"I'll take it," Tony exclaimed. "The last Pokemon and last Pokedex!"

He was excited, expecting Professor Oak to nod and congratulate him. However, that wasn't the case. Oak shook his head worriedly.

"No, you're my chief aide. You're a future Pokemon Professor. What'll you do with a Pokemon of your own?" Oak asked.

Tony grinned.

"Quit, that's what I'll do," he said.

Romeo was now really confused, and Seth held his Shinx in his hand, finding the whole thing funny.

"I'll quit, and become a Pokemon Trainer, like your great-grandson and Romeo," Tony finished nervously.

Professor Oak scratched his head, thoughtfully, but before he could start talking, Seth burst out laughing.

"You, a Pokemon Trainer?" Seth blurted, "Hah! You wouldn't last two minutes!"

Romeo gasped as Tony seized the remaining pokeball and threw it against the floor, and a Pokemon came flying out of it. Romeo's Pokedex was once again activated.

"Mareep. An electric sheep-like Pokemon. It feels passionately about its owner and will fight with loyalty. Its main moves include Tackle, Thunder Wave, and Screech. Mareeps evolves into another sheep Pokemon."

Mareep suddenly looked at Tony, and bowed.

"Bah!" it chirped.

Romeo and Professor Oak were still dumbfounded at the fact that Tony had just thrown a pokeball that wasn't his to throw. Tony looked at Seth with rage.

"I wouldn't last two minutes as a trainer, eh? I'm going to prove you wrong. I challenge you to a Pokemon match using Mareep!" Tony shouted.

Just as Seth was about to open his mouth to answer, Professor Oak interrupted.

"No, you two are inexperienced, and you cannot …"

"Shinx, USE SPARK!" Seth belted.

Seth's Shinx jumped out of his hands and released a bolt of electric energy aimed at Mareep. The whole room went bright, but incredibly, Mareep dodged it.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Romeo told Seth. "If you can play dirty, so can I. Elekid, attack Shinx with Thunder Wave." Tony then jumped in.

"You too, Mareep," he told his Pokemon.

Elekid and Mareep both charged from the electricity in the lab together, and released an almighty powerful bolt of energy. Shinx tried to move out of the way, but couldn't, and with a bang, Shinx was paralyzed.

"Nooo! Great-Grandpa, tell them!" Seth cried, as he attended to his paralyzed Shinx. Professor Oak, who was watching it all, put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Actually, Seth, it was you who attacked first, so it's your fault your Shinx got paralyzed." Romeo smiled.

"Don't you mean _pulverized!_" he muttered.

Seth frowned. Professor Oak had always favored him in every scenario. This is the first time he'd ever been told off by him.

"And Tony," Oak said to his aide, "I'm impressed by the way Mareep dodged Shinx's Spark when you told it to. You've got a real bond there. Keep it growing, because I'm granting you permission to become a Pokemon Trainer, and you can take Mareep with you." He smiled at Tony, who smiled back. Romeo also felt good for Tony.

Seth tried to protest, but Professor Oak ignored him and carried on speaking.

"Take this too, Tony." He took the last Pokedex from the metal desk and handed it to Tony. "My three favorite youngsters can go on their journey together."

"No way!" Seth grunted. He returned the paralyzed Shinx into its pokeball and stormed off. Before, he went through the door, though, he turned around and said one last sentence. "Next time we meet, Shinx will be stronger, and I'll have more Pokemon. See you then, losers!" Then he finally turned around and stomped away angrily.

Then, Professor Oak walked out of the room, muttering something about research. Romeo smiled at Tony in a friendly way.

"So, Tony, I'm going soon. Are you going to join me, so we can conquer the Indigo League together?" Romeo wondered.

Tony smiled back, but shook his head.

"No, I've still got packing to do, so I'm staying in Pallet overnight, but maybe if we ever meet on our journeys, we can battle. I'm sure our Pokemon would like it." He looked down at his Mareep, who was playing with Elekid. "Return," Tony said. Mareep suddenly disappeared into its pokeball, and Romeo did so likewise.

"See you around then, Tony," Romeo said as he put his pokeball into his bag and headed outside the lab for the big region of Kanto.

"See you," Tony shouted back as Rome left Pallet Town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 Questions to ask before reading the next chapter …

Will Romeo ever meet Seth again?

Will Romeo ever meet Tony again?

What will happen as Romeo begins his journey with Elekid?

Will Romeo capture any Pokemon?

What new friends will Romeo make?


	2. Chapter 2: On To Viridian

Chapter Two: On To Viridian … 

In the last chapter, Romeo had been given his first Pokemon, an Elekid, along with former lab-assistant Tony, and worst enemy, Seth. Now Romeo had left Pallet Town, and begun his journey to become the Indigo League Master. Since we last heard from Romeo, he'd been traveling all night long on the way to Viridian City, and he had camped out near a bushy ledge, and the journey goes on …

… It was a really bright morning as Romeo woke up. The sun was shining, and the Starly's were singing along with the Pidgey's and the Taillow's. It was almost harmony.

Romeo looked around him. Then he remembered that he had camped here last night. The lushness of the grass was luring him back to sleep again, but he resisted. Instead, Romeo thought he could do with some company.

"Go, Elekid," he cried as he threw a pokeball from his belt. After an electric entrance, Romeo's Elekid finally came out of its pokeball.

"Kid, El-El Kid," it said in a cheerful way. After a short look at one another, Romeo broke the silence.

"So, good morning, Elekid," he said softly. Elekid nodded at Romeo.

"Kid, Elekid," it replied.

Suddenly, the two heard a stir in the bushes. Quite noisily, a little orange Pokemon popped out, and to Elekid's delight, it chirped at them. Romeo's Pokedex automatically opened.

"**Abra," **it said, **"A psychic type Pokemon. As an Abra, it is not very strong at this stage, but by the time it evolves, it will be. It only knows two attacks at this stage. Teleport, which helps you escape from your current situation, bad or good. Its other move is Psychic. Not much is know about this move, except it can be very unpredictable. All in all, Abra is a good Pokemon to catch for a beginner."**

That was enough information for Romeo. There were quite a few positive quotes in there. The final sentence did it. Romeo had set his heart on catching this Abra.

"Abra, Abraaa," the Abra said as it looked at Elekid in a scared way.

"Elekid, we're going to catch Abra, so go for a hard-hitting Thundershock," Romeo instructed from the sideline.

Abra looked terrified as Elekid opened his mouth so a big ball of electricity was pumping up. Then, in one huge blow, Elekid released the ball and it aimed straight at Abra. After a catastrophic show of lights, Abra had disappeared and Romeo was confused.

"Abraaa," came a voice from behind him. It was Abra. Somehow, it had re-appeared behind Elekid. Romeo knew how.

"This one's a clever one, Elekid. It must have used Teleport. Use Thunder Wave so it can't move, " Romeo shouted.

Elekid nodded obediently and produced the same electric ball from its cheeks and aimed at Abra. This time it hit, and Abra was left unable to Teleport. It was paralyzed.

"Now we can catch it!" Romeo exclaimed. He searched his pocket for a precious pokeball to use, but then realized he didn't have one.

"POKEBALL, GO!" came a scream from somewhere, and a red pokeball came flying from over the bushy ledge, hitting the wild Abra on the head. It turned into dust, and entered the pokeball. One roll, two rolls, and three rolls.

The Abra was caught, but not by Romeo. Suddenly, a young adult jumped over the ledge and went to pick up the pokeball.

He looked around eighteen-years-old; he had black greasy hair, and a round nose that looked extremely small. Romeo was angry and scared at the same time, but let his anger get the better of him for now.

"Hey, I was going to catch that Abra," he told the man. Romeo then pointed at his Elekid to show he might use it if the man wasn't careful. To his surprise, the man actually smiled.

"Without a pokeball?" he said. "I caught the Abra for you. Here, take it." He then threw the pokeball with the Abra in it into Romeo's hands, who happily caught it. Elekid, however, was still puzzled.

"Kid, kid?" it asked. The man looked at it, and chuckled.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Isaac. I work at the Pokemon Mart at Viridian City," he said, smiling. Romeo took a few steps away from him.

"Why are you giving me the Pokemon that you caught with your Pokemon?" he asked, cautiously. Isaac just laughed.

"It's not mine," he answered, "It's the Mart's pokeball. I realized you were about the catch that Abra," he said, pointing to the pokeball in Romeo's hands, "and I also realized you didn't have a pokeball, so I used this one to catch it for you."

Romeo looked at him, unconvinced.

"But why would you do that for _me? _You don't even know me," Romeo questioned. Isaac pointed in the direction of Viridian City.

"The Mart at Viridian City told me to give a free pokeball to all new trainers that pass from Pallet Town. You can call it a free sample for commercial purposes. I've already given one to a trainer who passed by yesterday evening. Steff was his name, or something. Do you know him?" Isaac asked.

Romeo frowned, thinking of Seth's remarks as he left Professor Oak's lab.

"His name's Seth, and I wish I didn't know him," Romeo grumbled. Isaac frowned too.

"Me too. I tried giving him a pokeball, but he just snatched it from me and threw it at a wild baby Magby," he told Romeo.

"What's a Magby?" Romeo asked his Pokedex inquisitively.

"**Magby, a baby fire Pokemon. Similar to Elekid, a Magby's evolutions are really tough, but as a baby, it only knows Smokescreen, and the fire move Ember," **the Pokedex said.

"Seth's got a Magby!" Romeo exclaimed to Elekid.

"El, Kid-Kid," Elekid replied, with a look of competitiveness on his yellow face.

"He sure does," Isaac commented, "and it looked like a tough one. You might need to start training your Elekid and Abra if you want to beat him."

"You're right," Romeo said, and then sighed. "But I've got no-one to battle with."

Isaac grinned cunningly, and pulled a pokeball from his Pokemon Mart waistcoat.

"You have now," he said, throwing the ball high up into the air. Out popped a Pokemon that looked much like a beaver crossed with a rabbit. Once again, Romeo's trusty Pokedex flashed.

"**Bidoof, a beaver Pokemon. In most regions, a Bidoof is very rare to find, but in Sinnoh, they run freely everywhere. Bidoof has big teeth, making it the perfect user of the moves Cut, Bite, and Chomp. If trained well, a Bidoof is a powerful foe."**

Romeo looked surprised at Isaac.

"You've been to Sinnoh?" he asked. Isaac shook his head.

"No, my granddad gave old Bidoof to me. He said I'd make a great Pokemon trainer one day, but I guess he was wrong," Isaac replied, sadly.

Romeo nodded sympathetically, and then cheered up as he pulled a pokeball from his belt.

"Abra, go!" he shouted, as an orangey-purple explosion was followed by the Abra looking around curiously to see who it was battling.

Finally, Abra and Bidoof both stood opposite each other, ready for instructions.

"Bidoof, use tackle," Isaac called.

Bidoof went to charge at Abra's small body, but without any instruction Abra disappeared and reappeared behind Bidoof. Romeo was annoyed that Abra had reacted without being told, but pleased that no harm had come to it.

"Try again, Bidoof," Isaac called again.

Bidoof tried once more, but once again Abra moved out of the way. Isaac called for Chomp and Bite too, but all Abra would do is Teleport out of the way. Romeo was extremely annoyed now.

"Abra, this is your last chance to do what I say. Use Psychic!" he shouted.

Abra suddenly stopped Teleporting and looked at Romeo seriously.

"Abraaa," it screeched, and out of nowhere came a great blue see-through wave that crashed straight at Bidoof.

Both Romeo's Pokemon and the two trainers were startled at what had just happened. One minute Bidoof was lively and aggressive, and the next it was tired, exhausted, and couldn't move anymore. Abra had earned its first victory!

"Yes! Go Abra," Romeo shouted, before returning Abra and Elekid into their pokeballs.

Isaac attended to the injured Bidoof, and after also returning his Pokemon into its pokeball; he looked up at Romeo and put his hand out.

Romeo shook his hand, and they smiled at each other. Obviously, Romeo was not bad at making friends.

"I've got to go back to the Mart now," Isaac told Romeo. "My sample shift is over." Romeo waved as Isaac jumped over the ledge and waved back. It looked like Romeo would have to carry on with his journey alone for now. At least he had a new Pokemon. Abra!

Suddenly, before Romeo could carry on walking, another Pokemon appeared. The Pokedex sprung into action.

"Kricketot, a bug-type Pokemon. It's not a very powerful Pokemon, and neither is its evolution. However, against poison Pokemon, it is incredibly strong. Not really one for the long-term, but Kricketot is rare, and should be caught for the Pokedex anyway."

Romeo took the Pokedex's advice, and flung the pokeball at Kricketot without any weakening. After three rolls, the ball stopped and made a satisfying dead sound. Romeo had caught his third Pokemon.

All of a sudden, the ball opened by itself and out came Kricketot, smiling at Romeo. The Kricketot went bright, and became bigger. After a shower of light, the Kricketot had transformed. It had evolved, and Romeo was amazed.

"Kricketune, the evolved form of Kricketot. It is still not much more powerful, but can learn some grass-type moves such as Vine Whip. Still not so effective in the long-run, but is the best Pokemon you can use against poison-types."

Romeo stood there with Kricketune's pokeball in his hand. He was stricken by the light, and happy that he had gotten three Pokemon in one day, and one the day before. He returned Kricketune, with the plan that he would send the Pokemon to Professor Oak when he got to Viridian City, which was not that far away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 Questions to ask before reading the next chapter …

Whom will Romeo meet in Viridian City?

Will Romeo's new Kricketune still be sent to Professor Oak?

Will Romeo catch any new Pokemon?

Now that Seth has caught a Magby, what can Romeo catch to equalize?

Will Romeo ever meet the lab-assistant, Tony, again?


	3. Chapter 3: Sightseeing In Viridian

Chapter Three: Sightseeing In Viridian 

It had been one night since Romeo had caught a Kricketot, which shortly evolved into a Kricketune. A ten-minute walk away from the renowned Viridian City, Romeo had decided to camp out in the wilderness for a while.

The next morning, Romeo resumed his walk and finally made it to the city.

The morning was beautiful, as it was the day before. Romeo felt his pocket to see if his three pokeballs were safe. It was annoying having them all crammed in there, but that's okay. Today, he would send Kricketune to the Professor. After all, the Pokedex did say it wasn't that strong.

Romeo could remember yesterday's events clearly. He had started out on his Pokemon journey, and weakened an Abra that he planned to catch, but someone else threw their pokeball at it first. Romeo then discovered it was an employee at Viridian's Pokemon Mart, Isaac. They had a short battle, and Rome prevailed. Soon after Isaac left, Romeo caught a Kricketune.

Romeo looked around the town. It was a lot bigger than Pallet, where he was born and had remained in all his life. To Romeo's left was a huge sign saying, _Viridian City: Home Of The Secret Gym. _He wondered, does that mean there is a gym here? To Romeo's right was a larger sign – it read:

Trainer Tips 

The most important think for a new trainer to know is to check the city when he arrives. Each city contains a Pokemon Center, a Pokemon Mart, and many other features that are unique to the town. Here in Viridian City, the final eighth gym lurks, but the private gym leader has been undefeated for a bit more than a year. In fact, one former Pokemon Master, Gary Oak, came in, and has not been seen since. Viridian City also specializes in Bug-Didotes. See more information at the Pokemon Mart.

Signed, Kyle Baggess 

That was a long read, Romeo thought. I should take the signpost's advice and look around the town; he carried on thinking to himself.

He stood where he was and peered into the city to see what he could find. In the distance was the Pokemon Center, with the trademark red pokeball on its roof, sparkling like a diamond. Next to it was the Pokemon Mart, where Romeo decided he'd go to meet Isaac again, and find out what a Bug-Didote is. A few blocks to the right, there was a house with a signpost saying Viridian Battle Hall. To be honest, Romeo thought it was a bit shabby looking to be a battle hall, but it was still worth checking out. And then, behind the block of houses were four more rows, a fountain, a garden, and in the background was a big mansion, except with no windows. Romeo presumed that was the Secret Gym. There was a lot of sightseeing to do here.

Romeo looked back at the Trainer Tips signpost.

"Hey, dude." There was a man standing in front of it. "I'm Kyle." He wore a leather jacket, which had different Pokemon decorated on them, but for some reason all were of the ground type. Romeo pushed his Pokedex further into his pocket before it went berserk with Pokemon data information. Kyle had a short Mohawk hairstyle, which made Romeo impressed. After all, he only had short hair.

The name Kyle sounded suspicious to Romeo.

"Are you Kyle Baggess?" he asked. Kyle nodded and then eyed Romeo.

"How'd you know?" he replied, which implied the affirmative.

Romeo shrugged and pointed to the signpost behind Kyle. Kyle looked at it with interest, and then relaxed.

"Ah, I keep forgetting about that sign. I drew it up two years ago and haven't glanced at it since. I'm too busy doing my job." Romeo nodded. He knew the hardships of a job. His mother complained about her job all the time back home. She worked at a Pokemon Day-Care center, located in Cerulean City. She had to fly their every day, and her Pelipper was getting old. "Are you new here?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I've got a few things to do here, and few things to check out, so I'll see you later," Romeo answered, starting to walk into the city. Kyle raced after him.

"Wait up!" he exclaimed. "I'll come with you. I'll introduce you to my wonderful home," he said, helpfully.

"Ok, you can come," Romeo commented, secretly happy he had someone that could show him the way around.

"So, kid, I didn't catch your name. What is it?" Kyle asked, following Romeo en route to the Pokemon Center.

"Read my collar," Romeo answered. Looking at the bewilderedness on Kyle's face, he burst out laughing. "My mother writes my name on every piece of clothing I've got. I'm just joking, my name's Romeo." Now it was Kyle's turn to laugh.

"Wherefore art thou Romeo? Ah, therefore art thou Romeo," he joked. "You've gotta follow Shakespeare with a name like that."

Romeo imitated a laugh in a sarcastic way.

"My mother was a fan," he explained. "I've even got a sister called Juliette, but she studies ghost Pokemon in Lavender Town. She hates the name so much she changed it to Julia, but I still call he Juliette. It's quite risky because she sends out Misdreavus on me. Man, that thing spooks me." Romeo and Kyle stood silent for a while, before they both chuckled.

Finally, the two arrived at the Pokemon Center. They had been gossiping the way there and now knew each other decently.

"Why are we at the Pokemon Center anyway," Kyle wondered.

"Two reasons," Romeo said shortly. "One – heal up my Pokemon. Two – send my Kricketune to Professor Oak."

"You've got Pokemon?" Kyle rhetorically asked. "I guess you've been catching on the previous route, huh? They're all boring Pidgey's, Kricketot's, and Zigzagoon's. The only decent Pokemon there is Abra, but no one ever catches one because they Teleport away all the time. To get a Kricketune, you must have evolved your Kricketot. They're useless, anyway."

Ignoring the last comment, Romeo lit up.

"I caught an Abra!" he exclaimed. Kyle looked at him. It was almost as if he didn't believe Romeo.

"Prove it," Kyle ordered.

"Fine." Romeo withdrew the three pokeballs in his pocket and threw them at the same time outside the Pokemon Center.

"Kid, kid," Elekid said as he retreated from his pokeball.

"Krick, krick, tune," Kricketune said as he retreated from he pokeball.

"Abraaa," the little Abra said as he retreated from his ball.

"Woah," said Kyle.

As the two boys and the three Pokemon entered through the doors of the Pokemon Center, Romeo was amazed. The floor was spotlessly shining, with a huge picture of a Masterball flawlessly painted into it. All around the foyer there was elegance and purity. There was an escalator leading upwards to the left, and an escalator leading downwards to the right. In the middle of Center, up ahead of Romeo, Kyle, Elekid, Kricketune, and Abra, there was a counter with a middle-aged woman with pink curls in her hair leaning on it. She was wearing a badge saying, "Nurse Joy," and her uniform was appropriate to her title.

They went up to her, lead by Romeo.

"Hey, how may I help you?" the Nurse asked friendlily.

Romeo and Kyle both smiled at her. She was annoyingly attractive.

"Could we please heal our Pokemon?" Romeo questioned.

From his feet, Elekid, Abra, and large Kricketune hopped onto the desk. At the sight of Kricketune, Nurse Joy was taken aback, but soon she recovered from her shock, and escorted the Pokemon into a room behind the counter.

"The healing room," Kyle pointed out to Romeo.

A few minutes later, as Kyle was eying a female Hiker that was resting her Geodude on a leather sofa, Nurse Joy returned with three pokeballs in her hand. They were shiny new, like Elekid's when he had first got it.

"Hand over your old empty pokeballs, I've provided you with three new ones," Nurse Joy told Romeo.

He did as he was told, and took the three pokeballs from the nurse. Wow! Three spank-shiny new balls.

"Aren't we going to send your Kricketune to Pallet now, Romeo?" Kyle asked as Romeo made his way to the exit. Romeo tapped him on the back and thanked him. He'd almost forgotten.

"Go, Kricketune," Romeo said quietly in case of disturbing the public in the Center. Kricketune burst out of its ball.

Romeo and Kyle, along with Kricketune, made their way to the Pokemon Sender in the corner. Romeo instructed Kricketune to stand on it. Suddenly, the screen on the side flashed on, and there came a live image of Professor Oak's face. Then, Kricketune disappeared.

"Ah, Romeo. I heard from Seth not long ago. He sent me an unwanted Ekans. I've put it in the same cage as a Seviper that Tony once brought me from Hoenn when he was my assistant. I'm using it for research. Oh, and reminding me of Tony, he phoned me and told me he'd caught an extremely rare Pachirisu on the first route. Of course, he's using it, so he didn't send it to me. That's his electric Pokemon number up to two. He might become inspired, just as I am. Anyway, what Pokemon are you sending me, Romeo?"

Kyle was amazed at how fast Professor Oak could talk without stopping, but shut his mouth before it looked rude.

"Umm … wait, my Pokemon is sending," Romeo told the Professor.

Just then, on the other end of the screen (the Pallet side), something flashed, and a Kricketune appeared.

"Ahh," screamed the Professor, "out of all the Pokemon you could have collected so far, you caught a Kricketune?"

Then, Kricketune chased the Professor away from the screen, and it went blank.

"Wow, is he on drugs?" Kyle asked, and made them both laugh.

So, with two Pokemon left in his pocket, and a much more comfortable walk about to occur, Romeo, joined by Kyle, made his way to the Pokemon Mart, where Isaac was probably working. Also, what was a Bug-Didote? Romeo was curious to know.

"Do you want to stock up at the Mart or something," Kyle asked.

Romeo shrugged.

"Kind of," he said. "I want to go and greet someone I met yesterday. His name's Isaac."

Kyle laughed.

"Oh, you mean that geek that gives out free pokeballs?" he exclaimed. "He was showing off to everyone yesterday because his precious Bidoof evolved into a Bibarel." Romeo became annoyed. Isaac was his friend.

"Could you leave Isaac alone?" Romeo ordered jokingly, to show Kyle he wasn't falling out with him, he was just sticking up for a friend. Kyle made a buttered-up face and tried to imitate Romeo.

"Let's have a battle about it, later in the Viridian Battle Hall," Kyle said.

"You're on," Romeo finished, as they walked into the Pokemon Mart.

To Romeo's surprise, Isaac was not at the till. Instead, there was a short blonde woman with big round glasses. She looked boring, and Romeo didn't even want to think about what she'd be like if she was doing something like riding on a roller coaster. She looked like she'd take the fun out of the word fun.

"Where's Isaac?" Romeo asked her, with Kyle standing in the doorway.

"He's not on shift at the moment, come back at eight pm," the woman replied lazily, before packing a sort of spray into a customer's bag, and dumping it into a Pokemon trolley.

Romeo didn't even want to ask her what a Bug-Didote was, so he asked Kyle instead, once they were on a bench outside the Mart.

"Oh, it's Viridian City's specialty item," Kyle said. "All travelers from Pallet should get one, otherwise they'll virtually die in Viridian Forest." Romeo looked back at the Mart. A woman walked out with a shopping bag crammed full of Pokemon recovery accessories. This Bug-Didote sensation must be influential.

"But what is it?" he asked. Kyle sighed.

"It's almost like an Antidote, and cures poison too. However, a Bug-Didote was designed for Viridian Forest only. The people think the Weedle in there sting. Well, wait till they see the Beedrill! A Bug-Didote is the only item that can fully cure a Viridian poisoning. Bugsy, a gym leader in Johto, designed it. Heard of him? If I were you, I'd catch a poison Pokemon in the forest, just so you can use it against Erika in Celadon or someone."

After the final touches to their conversation, Romeo decided to buy three Bug-Didotes from the Mart, along with five pokeballs, and two Potions to go along with the one he withdrew from his computer three days ago.

Eventually, it was nighttime. It was an opportunity to catch Isaac on his late shift. However, Kyle didn't think that was such an idea, as he was tired and offered Romeo a place at his house to sleep. Tomorrow was the big battle with Kyle, and maybe a battle at the secret gym.

5 Questions to ask before you read the next chapter …

What is Kyle's real job?

How come Kyle was allowed to sign the signpost at the front of Viridian?

What will the result be in tomorrow's Hall match?

What Pokemon will Kyle have?

Will Romeo ever see Isaac again?


End file.
